


Crush

by sleepylock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter has a crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylock/pseuds/sleepylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: winterspider (bucky x Peter Parker) where Peter has been pining on bucky but one day gives up (time passes) then there is this avengers party or something and bucky asks him to dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving some of my prompts from my tumblr over onto my ao3 so I can have them all in the one place instead of on the mess that is my blog (lol). 
> 
> First time writing WinterSpider. Not beta'd but I did give it a quick look through so I hope there isn't any majorly obvious mistakes.

Peter figures that at least 90% of the Avengers have crushed on Bucky Barnes throughout the years. A majority of them have probably even seen him naked too. Which Peter is absolutely not jealous about. At all. 

Peter also figures that it’s a natural progression of joining the team. You crush on one of the other Avengers for a bit. Get over it. And then move on with your life. 

It’s been three months and Peter hasn’t managed to get over it or move on with his life. And it’s starting to get a bit… pathetic. 

Crushing is one thing. Pining is another thing entirely. Peter Parker refuses to pine over Bucky Barnes like some love sick fool. Except that he is pining over Barnes like he’s love sick. And it’s starting to get a bit out of hand. 

“You weren’t even paying attention to me.” Clint chides, placing a wad of tissues to Peter’s bleeding nose. And yeah. He wasn’t paying attention to Clint. Which is bad. Especially when Clint is teaching you how to block punches. And you’re sure you’ve got it down pat; so you tell him to give you everything he has. And then Bucky Barnes walks into the room to spar with Natasha and the next thing you know your eyes are watering because Clint has punched you in the face and all you can focus on is how tight Buckys’ damn sweats are. 

Peter can’t believe this is his life. 

“Sorry.” Peter mumbles, wincing as Clint pulls the tissues away and presses at the bridge of Peter’s nose with his fingertips. 

“It’s not broken but it’s gonna’ bruise.” Clint tells him. And great. That’s exactly what Peter needs. To be walking around looking like a panda because he got distracted and let himself get punched in the face. 

“Okay there, Parker?” Bucky calls out as him and Natasha stop for a quick break. He seriously looks like he’s going to come across the room and take a look at Peter’s nose himself. Peter can not have that happen. Because he’s dying enough from embarrassment as it is. 

Peter nods and hopes to God he isn’t blushing. 

“You sure?” Barnes asks, taking a step towards Peter. 

“I’m fine. So fine. Super fine.” Peter rambles, jumping to his feet. “I’m just gonna’ go change.” He says and then flees the room before Bucky, Clint or Natasha can see how hard he’s blushing.  
______________________________________________________________

The crushing on Bucky really doesn’t end there. Which is terrible really. Because Peter would’ve preferred it had. Especially when two days later Bucky shows up at his room door with a block of chocolate and gives it to him. Telling him he hopes his nose gets better soon. And Peter stammers out a ‘thank you’ that mostly just sounds like mumbled gibberish and then accidentally slams his door in Bucky’s face. 

He avoids Bucky for nearly a week after that. Too embarrassed to even look at him.  
______________________________________________________________

A month passes. In which Peter tries to get over his stupid crush.  
He subjects himself to Wades stupid ideas of how to get over someone. Reads what feels like a million ‘How to get over your crush’ articles. And basically tries his hardest to avoid being alone with Barnes, lest he actually blurt out his feelings and make it even more awkward between them. 

And then Tony tells him that the Avengers charity ball is coming up and Peter knows he’s screwed. Because even the mental image of Bucky in a tux is hard enough to deal with. What is he going to do with the real thing?  
______________________________________________________________

Bucky looks hot as hell in a tux. Which doesn’t even surprise Peter in the littlest.

“You look good in a suit, Parker.” Bucky tells him over the rim of his champagne glass, smiling and Peter’s heart beats a little too fast in his chest. 

“You too.” He replies, fidgeting with his cuff links. Bucky does look good. Which is unfair. “Blue suits you.” Peter finishes lamely. 

Bucky’s smile turns into a grin. He places his empty flute on a passing waiters tray and then holds out his metal hand to Peter. “Wanna dance?” 

“I can’t dance.” Peter squeaks out, voice gone high. And wait a minute- they were just talking about each others tuxes. Not the fine art of dancing. Peter is a little shocked.

“I’ll teach you.” Bucky says and before Peter realizes, he’s letting himself be led out onto the dance floor.  
______________________________________________________________

“So,” Bucky says afterwards. After hours of them just dancing and laughing. Peter had been awkward the entire time but it hadn’t seemed to bother Bucky. If anything, he seemed to find it charming. “You’re not that bad of a dancer.” 

“I stepped on your feet about fifty times.” Peter says. And he had stepped on Bucky that many times. He’d been counting. And waiting for Bucky to stop finding it adorable and find someone else to dance with. Like Steve, who waltzed Natasha around the dance floor like they’d danced together a million times before.

Bucky opens the door leading into the Avengers Tower for him, “You’ll get better with practice.” 

“You offering?” Peter says and then pauses, blushing bright red. Oh no, he did not just let that slip out. 

“Am I offering to help you practice? Yes.” Bucky tells him. And then smiles a dirty smile. “I wouldn’t mind some time pressed up against you.” 

Peter’s eyes widen and he swallows loudly. Damn, he’s going to be thinking about Bucky saying that for weeks. “Are you flirting with me? I need you to be clear on this. Because I’m very confused.” 

Bucky places his hands on Peter’s hips and pulls him in real close. Like when they were dancing, except this time there’s no prying eyes to keep Peter from pressing in even closer. 

“Have been for the last three months. But thanks for finally noticing.” Bucky laughs. 

“Oh. That’s good.” Peter says stupidly and mentally kicks himself. The one time he can’t come back with a good, smooth reply and it’s now of all times. 

“Good.” Bucky repeats, snorting a little. And then before Peter can react, kisses him.  
______________________________________________________________

“You had a crush on me.” Bucky teases Peter. Peter rolls his eyes at him as Bucky presses a quick kiss to his lips; keeping him firmly pinned to the mat with his metal arm. “That’s cute.”

Peter swears he is never going to spar with Barnes again, as he squirms against him- trying to break free of his hold. His stupid boyfriend can be a jerk sometimes. “Yeah well, you flirted terribly with me for three months. So terribly, might I add- that I didn’t even realize you were flirting with me.” He shoots back. 

“Get a room.” Clint yells from where he’s doing stretches before he spars with Wade. 

“I think its adorable.” Wade says, making a heart with his fingers and looking through it at Bucky and Peter. 

“Do not encourage them.” Clint groans. 

Peter laughs.


End file.
